1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and, particularly, to a camera module having a guiding rod and a lens holder moving along a guiding rod.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules generally include guiding rods and a lens holder. The lens holder defines guiding holes extending alongside the optical axis of the lens holder. The guiding rods slidably insert through the guiding holes. Thus, the lens holder can be guided to move along the guiding rods (i.e., the optical axis) to find a focused position. However, the lens holder is typically made of plastic while the guiding rods are made of metal. A friction force between the lens holder and the guiding rods is larger than satisfactory, resulting in a decrease in precision and a lower power efficiency camera module. In addition, the guiding holes will deform after a time of service life and can not move exactly parallel to the optical axis anymore, which decreases focusing accuracy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a camera module, which can overcome the limitations described.